One Last Miracle
by KiariUwU
Summary: En visperas de la festividad, Honoka vuelve luego de 3 navidades desaparecida. Ya con 23 años cumplidos vuelve a Akiba, su tierra natal, con el objetivo de enfrentar su pasado, reunir a sus amigas con ayuda de un viejo amor y cumplir un último milagro. Creditos al artista de la portada.


Feliz víspera de Navidad a todos~ (y feriado si son ateos ewe) ¡Acá les dejo un nuevo fic que sinceramente no tengo ni idea de cuando actualizaré! Okno, bueno, al menos tengo planeado el próximo capítulo, cada uno tratará a un personaje diferente, ¡El primero será Tsu-chan! El segundo… bueno, ejem… ¿Quizás Yukiho? Ni idea, pero lo más probable es que sea Yukiho. O quizás me la salte y vaya directamente con alguna de las musas. No tengo mucho más que decir, así que sin más acá empieza.

* * *

 _Una silueta descubrí un día_

 _Sensaciones de un distante, distante día_

 _ **24 de diciembre de 2016, 11:50 p.m**_

Los años pasan y las épocas también, la vida no se detiene, el paso del tiempo deja atrás al pasado apuntando al futuro, dejando como marca unos vagos recuerdos que quedan guardados en el fondo del corazón de uno. Los momentos buenos quedan, así como también los malos, las felicidades vividas ya no vuelven y las dolorosas dejan cicatrices. Y la chica de boina que miraba melancólicamente la ciudad desde el parque Ueno estaba llena de ellas.

Por su mente pasaban innumerables recuerdos, sus ojos azules como dos gotas de agua se veían cristalinos contrarrestados por las luces de la ciudad que lograban hacerlos brillar a pesar de lo opaco que se veían. Ya no tenía la vitalidad de antes, con energía positiva y alegría, con una permanente sonrisa despreocupada que con determinación se enfrentaba a todo a su paso. No, ella ya no era la que antes, ella ya no sonreía como lo hacía en su segundo año de preparatoria, ella ya no sonreía realmente. El brillo de su mirada reflejaba nada más que tristeza y un profundo dolor que lograba disimular con una sonrisa ya madura, llena de experiencias a lo largo de aquellos solitarios tres años, los cuales los había pasado en un lugar desconocido que no tardó en amar y odiar.

Durante el ahora, se encontraba en una solitaria colina sentada sobre la escalera. Era de noche, madrugada, y el frío del invierno se pegaba a sus poros, siendo ella la que solo respiraba con completa paz el aire del que fue su anterior hogar, nido de la mayoría de sus buenos recuerdos y gran totalidad de los malos. Donde perdió más de lo que ganó en el país anglosajón, sentía una profunda melancolía al estar allí, pero con decisión agitó su cabeza al sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar y, asintiendo con decisión, infló el pecho una vez más para luego reafirmar el agarre del lápiz en su mano. Miró el papel en sus piernas, una hoja en blanco, con varias líneas horizontales donde las hasta ahora pocas líneas escritas estaban llenos de sus sentimientos. Se fijó en la fecha en la esquina de la hoja, sonriéndose al notar que había olvidado la festividad.

-Navidad, ¿Eh?- Susurró, antes de escuchar unos pasos a sus espaldas y de cómo se detenían a una corta distancia, al parecer ya había llegado. Guardó la partitura en el estuche a su lado y se levantó de su asiento dándose media vuelta. Su mirada se encontró con la de una figura, que reconoció de enseguida y sonrió melancólicamente.

-Cuanto tiempo- dijo dando unos pasos hacia adelante. -Tsu-chan.

La nombrada dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando verse bajo el foco de una luz. Vestía un abrigo largo que la cubría hasta los muslos, unos lentes cubrían su vista, pero no lo suficiente debido a los rayos verdes que lo atravesaban, con una mirada dolida pero enojada. ¿Era su idea o había crecido un poco?

-No me llames así- dijo lo más filoso que le fue posible. -Desapareces durante tres años, ¿Y es lo único que dices? ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrió tu familia? ¿Tus amigas?- dejó salir con toda la rudeza y sin aguantar una pizca de enojo que la embargaba al ver a la mujer frente a ella, pero así mismo la mirada vacía de los orbes azules de la misma le causaban un profundo dolor. -¿Dónde demonios estuviste? ¿Sabes cuánto te busqué? Honoka- la nombrada se acercó unos pasos más con esa sonrisa calma que poseía ahora, con mirada llena de cariño mientras abría los brazos. Encendió un interruptor en la cabeza y corazón de la chica, haciendo que empezase a llorar sin cuidado, perdiendo las fuerzas de las piernas, siendo alcanzada por la mujer que la sostuvo antes de caer, sentándose de rodillas mientras abrazaba con fuerza aquel pequeño cuerpo que se empezó a desmoronar.

-Has sufrido mucho, ¿no?- preguntó en un susurro, sintiendo como la chica en sus brazos asentía. -¿Me odias?- ella negó mientras enterraba su cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo como el aroma dulce de la otra nunca cambió. -¿Por qué me estuviste esperando tanto tiempo? No sabías donde estaba, ni si volvería- dijo acariciando el cabello cenizo de la chica mientras esta se encogía de hombros. -Lo siento, Tsu-chan- logró decir a lo que la otra chica empezó a sollozar fuertemente, abrazando a la chica que había esperado durante tres años, justo en la posición en la que se encontraban, intercambiando los roles, justo donde todo empezó y acabó para ellas.

 **~One Last Miracle: Tsubasa~**

 _Escucho los gritos llamando a mi nombre, al nombre de mis compañeras y el nombre de mi grupo, pero de alguna forma las luces, la música y el baile ya no sonaban en mi interior como antes, en cambio de los gritos de aclamación de los fans, que me entraban por un oído y salían por el otro, el único sonido que resonaba en mi interior, era el del llanto desgarrador de una chica._

 _Éramos exitosas, somos exitosas, pero yo no me siento así, A-Rise lo es, yo no. Anju y Erena siempre me lo repiten, que por mi bien la olvidara, pero yo no quería ni podía hacerlo, no después de que parte de la culpa de que ella se fuera sea mía, el ya no tener esos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, dándome su amor y compartiendo su deseo conmigo dolía y duele como el infierno, no podía ser remplazada ya que ella era a la única a quien amaba._

 _Sí, la verdad y secreto de Kira Tsubasa era ese, que tenía una pareja desde hace cuatro años y que era una chica, algo inaudito para el mundo de la farándula, aunque no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero ese no fue ni era el problema._

 _En realidad, no me daba cuenta, cuando me iba de gira por dos meses o cuatro e incluso más cuando el trabajo me lo exigía. Nunca perdí el contacto con ella mientras viajaba o trabajaba, cuando le mandaba regalos costosos o la llamaba cada vez que terminaba un concierto, no tenía idea de lo sola que se sentía mi Honki._

 _Quizás ese fue mi principal error, desde que ella salió de preparatoria hacía ya cuatro años nos veíamos pocas veces en un semestre o en la totalidad del año, siempre le fuimos fiel a la otra, pero quizás eso no era suficiente. Ese recuerdo vuelve a mi mente como lo hacía cada noche, y siento como un puñal se clava en mi pecho._

 _No me permito olvidar esa noche, no quiero olvidar la última vez que la vi, lo recuerdo muy bien como si lo tuviera grabado en los parpados, que cada vez que cierro los ojos veo la misma escena…_

 _Había vuelto de una gira por todo Japón que había durado cuatro meses, llevando siete meses desde que no veía a Honki en persona y apenas llegamos al hotel a la madrugada, ignorando los regaños de Erena, Anju y nuestro manager, salí al ya notable frío otoño, y corrí como pude a aquella colina en donde aclaramos nuestros sentimientos y empezamos a salir, a aquel lugar donde todo había comenzado. El parque Ueno._

 _Y cuando llegué allí estaba, esperándome. Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa, la cual me devolvió con cariño, pero… algo iba mal, esa no era la sonrisa que conocía._

 _-¿Honki?- Pregunté, sin obtener respuesta alguna, solo una mirada vacía que me hacía preocupar. -¿Pasa algo Honki?- pregunté acercándome a ella, pero cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, ella dio un paso atrás. No tenía idea de lo mucho que dolía un solo paso, hasta ese momento. -¿Honki?- repetí, sin ocultar el dolor que se encontraba en mi voz, pero ella solo sonrió, con una mirada que nunca había visto en ella, llena de… llena de un brillo indescifrable para mí._

 _Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas, no entendía que pasaba, me encontraba muy preocupada en ese momento como para saber lo que hacía, creo que también estaba llorando, no lo recuerdo claramente, pero sí recuerdo que me acerqué a ella y la abracé. No sabía que otra cosa más hacer, ella no se quejó ni dijo nada, simplemente me correspondió, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, haciendo que sintiera como la humedad de sus ojos se pegaba a mi piel, y yo solo apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo, que perdía resistencia, haciéndonos caer de rodillas a ambas, mientras que yo solo esperaba a que se calmara para hablar._

 _¿Qué sucedía? No lo entendía en ese momento, nos conocíamos hace seis años, pero al verla en este estado… me había dado cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido, que apenas nos conocíamos, de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin estar a su lado, de la falta que le había hecho a aquella, mi enérgica castaña._

 _Honki… ¿Qué te sucedió aquella noche?_

 _-Te amo- dije sin más, sintiendo como ella aferraba sus manos a mi espalda, sin importarme que me doliera, quería sentirla ahí. -Perdóname…- susurré en su oído, sintiendo como ella empezaba a temblar ligeramente, haciendo que mi pecho se encogiera ante lo indefensa que se veía. -Debes sentirte sola, ¿No?- acaricié su cabello, el cual se encontraba más largo y opaco de lo que recordaba._

 _Empezó a llorar nuevamente, con más fuerzas y de forma desgarradora, que me rompían el alma en dos y hacía trizas mi corazón._

 _-Honki, perdóname- alcancé a decir mientras empezaba a llorar también, la atraje más a mi cuerpo, tratando de transmitirle todos mis sentimientos, mientras que ella hundía más su rostro en mi piel, correspondiéndolos. -Honki… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Háblame por favor- desesperada por el estado de mi novia, la separé de mí y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo. No. No podía estar pasando._

 _-Tsu-chan…- negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin quitarme la mirada de encima. -No… Tsubasa-chan… yo…_

 _-¿Qué pasa Honki? ¿Pasó algo malo? Dímelo…- rogué mirándola fijamente a aquellos nublados ojos._

 _Y sucedió. Lo dijo. Recuerdo perfectamente como movía los labios cuando lo dijo, recuerdo su mirada vacía y sin vida, a la que no pude contestar, no supe cómo, no supe a quién, nunca supe lo que pasó durante el tiempo en el que no estuve, nunca tuve tiempo para preguntarle, nunca tuve la oportunidad… Ya que aquella noche, cuando la vi bajar por las escaleras por última vez, fue lo último que se supo de Kousaka Honoka, desaparecida desde hace tres años de la vida que dejó atrás._

 _Y mientras ella se perdía en sus sombras… ¿Yo? Yo me había quedado inmóvil, débil, ensimismada, procesando y recordando cada una de las palabras de aquella frase._

 _-Tsubasa-chan… yo estoy… estoy terminando contigo…_

 **~One Last Miracle: Tsubasa~**

Ya algo más tranquilas Honoka y Tsubasa se encontraban sentadas en la única banca que se encontraba en el lugar, ninguna decía nada, no sabían muy bien que decir, ¿Disculparse? ¿Enojarse? ¿Quizás llorar un poco más? Muchos sentimientos rondaban el corazón de ambas, pero Tsubasa al mirar a la chica que estuvo buscando por años, quedó en blanco. Simplemente quedó en blanco.

Honoka había cambiado. Su mirada seguía siendo inconfundible, pero era casi imposible que fuera de ella. Sin vida, nublado, vacío, mirando sin sentimiento las luces de la ciudad como si estuviera inmersa en sus recuerdos. Su cabello, antes corto hasta los hombros, ahora caía en un torrente anaranjado hasta la cintura, pero, ¿Anaranjado? Eso le parecía curioso a la castaña ceniza, pues recordaba que el cabello de aquella Honoka de tres años era castaño. Además de eso, su rostro había madurado, ya no era regordete y con mejillas sobresalientes, era delgado y de rasgos finos, elegantes, maduros. Tsubasa no pudo evitar mirarla y pensar…

-¿De verdad eres Honoka?- dijo en voz alta sin pensar, haciendo sobresaltar ligeramente a su acompañante, quizás sorprendida a que fuera ella quien hablara, aunque de todas maneras no tenía intención de iniciar una conversación. La peli anaranjada dirigió su mirada a Tsubasa, algo confundida con la pregunta, pero al sentir la tristeza en la voz de su… _ex_ novia, simplemente pudo suspirar.

-El tiempo cambia a todos Kira-san- susurró con una voz algo más grave a la que recordaba, pero un puñal se clavó en su pecho al escuchar aquella forma de llamarla a pesar de que ella misma dijo que no la llamara por su apodo, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue hacer un puchero que hizo reír a la chica.

-¿Estás haciendo un puchero?- dijo acompañada de una pequeña risita, dejando algo confundida a Tsubasa quien la miró fijamente, pero rápidamente Honoka giró de la vista de Tsubasa y miró la ciudad nuevamente. -La ciudad ha cambiado…

-Todo ha cambiado- murmuró la castaña mirando la ciudad, ganando un gesto negativo con la cabeza de parte de la otra chica.

-Tú no has cambiado- le dijo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa, que ciertamente hizo palpitar el corazón de la mayor de ambas y hacer que un leve sonrojo se hiciera notar en su rostro. -Me pregunto cómo estarán…- susurró al viento, quizás no esperando que Tsubasa la escuchara, haciéndola tensarse al darse cuenta de quienes hablaba.

-Tú… ¿Sabes? Y-Yo puedo perdonarte porque quizás me sienta algo culpable de que te hayas ido- en voz baja mencionó lo último, llamando la atención de la menor quien le dedico una intensa mirada. -No sé si ellas te han perdonado, te declararon muerta unos meses luego de marcharte, fue la última vez que las vi… juntas al menos…

Un silencio algo incómodo se extendió, haciendo que Tsubasa se removiese como niño pequeño en su lugar, sorprendiéndose un poco del suspiro cansado de la peli naranja acompañada de una pequeña risita.

-En realidad era lo más lógico que harían, cada quien por su lado. Después de todo no me pude despedir de ellas adecuadamente y supongo que sería difícil reunirlas a todas ya que debieron haberse dispersado…- decía de una forma que a Tsubasa le pareció un intento de convencerse a sí misma y luego sonrió con la mirada aún en la ciudad. -No te culpes por algo que no fue tu culpa Kira-san…

-Tsubasa- le interrumpió.

-¿Eh?

-Dime Tsubasa- repitió con un puchero sin mirar a su acompañante, pues un pequeño sonrojo se hacía notar en sus mejillas. -¿Pero te sentiste sola, no? Me necesitabas y yo no estuve aquí cuando…

-No te confundas, Tsubasa. No fue tu culpa- aclaró con dureza, sorprendiendo a la nombrada. -L-lo siento…- se disculpó por su tono mientras rascaba su mejilla. -Bueno… Obviamente me sentí muy sola mientras no estabas, no sabes cómo extrañaba estar contigo, pero cuando veía tus _lives_ por internet, podía verte sonreír, y si tú eras feliz yo también lo sería…- susurró para luego volver a quedarse ensimismada mirando los edificios. Otro silencio las rodeo, menos denso que el anterior, pero igual de lleno de dudas por parte de Tsubasa, quien no retiró la vista de Honoka en ningún segundo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con tono firme, serio.

-¿Por que qué?- repitió algo confundida.

-¿Por qué después de tres años vuelves?- preguntó sin más rodeos mirándola a los ojos sin ser correspondida, dejando ver los ojos azules de Honoka que habían vuelto con ese misterio y vacío que embargaba también su existencia desde hace años, su mirada esmeralda se desvió a su mano, a unos centímetros de distancia de la de la otra chica, lo que no se esperó es que ella fuera quien tomara su mano, sin despegar la mirada de la ciudad, con semblante serio pero melancólico a la vez.

-Por la misma razón por la que tú vienes a este lugar en esta misma fecha- respondió en un susurro, sin cambiar su expresión. -Quería verte.

-…- eso había tomado por sorpresa a Tsubasa, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante aquella confesión, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada.

-Quiero verlas a ellas también… Juntas, como antes…- agregó luego de unos minutos de silencio, esta vez mirando las estrellas, alzando su brazo al cielo, como si tratase de atrapar algo. -Aunque sea por una última vez…

Luego de ello pareció murmurar algo para sí misma, que no fue perceptible a oídos de Tsubasa y esta, mirándola de reojo, solo dejó salir un suspiro.

-Todavía no entiendo nada, pero si necesitas ayuda…- susurró a un tono apenas audible, para hacer una pausa y reforzar el agarre que tenía con la mano contraria, haciendo que Honoka la volteara a ver, confundida, con la misma expresión que recordaba, a lo que sonrió y aclaró su mente. -Cuenta con mi ayuda, Honoka.

La mirada de la menor se posó en ella por unos segundos, el cual se ablandó luego, dedicándole una sonrisa enteramente dulce que casi causó diabetes en Tsubasa, embobamiento que no duró mucho pues fue embestida rápidamente en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Gracias! ¡La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo contactarlas así que gracias!- exclamó con la energía que la caracterizaba en su juventud, mientras Tsubasa sentía que echaba humo por los oídos, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-E-Espera…- dijo separándose de la otra chica. -¿No tienes ni la mínima idea de donde están?- preguntó, a lo que la otra chica asintió con fuerzas, haciendo saltar su cabello. -¿Tenías la seguridad que yo vendría, específicamente esta noche a este parque?- le siguió, a lo que la chica luego de pensar con el índice en la barbilla, finalmente negó.

-Fue suerte.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si no llegaba?- preguntó por último, a lo que luego de una larga mirada al infinito, Honoka levantó los hombros diciendo "ni idea". -Has cambiado menos de lo que esperaba.

 **~One Last Miracle: Tsubasa~**

-¿Ni siquiera tienes sus números?- hizo la casi doceava pregunta, mientras bajaban tranquilamente la escalera del parque, debido a que ya empezaba a hacer más frío de lo que el delgado atuendo de Honoka podía soportar, así como ahora llevaba el abrigo de Tsubasa por sobre los hombros, dando a ver el chal blanco que la chica castaña portaba y sus jeans negros.

-No, mi celular murió hace dos años y medio, así que tengo número nuevo y no me sabía ninguno de las chicas, ni tuyo… ni recordaba el número de mi hermana…- murmuró con sorprendente seriedad. Tsubasa sentía como una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla, aún con todo ese frío. Fue ya en el penúltimo escalón, cuando escucharon aquella voz en la lejanía.

- _Honoka!_ \- se escuchó con un extraño acento, lo que pareció alertar a la nombrada, pues dio un pequeño salto en su lugar mientras hacía una mueca que a Tsubasa le pareció a lo menos graciosa.

Poco después, una figura se acercó a paso firme desde un auto no muy lejano, haciendo que la peli naranja suspirara preparada para lo que venía cuando vio a la figura pasar bajo un farol, dando brillo a un cabello rubio cobrizo de un adolescente de rasgos occidentales y de vestir simple, con unos jeans azules, sudadera gris, zapatillas negras, abrigo y bufanda a juego. Pero a pesar de todo parecía estar muriendo de frío.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Tsubasa miró curiosa y algo sorprendida al chico no mayor de 17 años, que poseía una mirada de molestia y preocupación simultanea que solo había visto en una persona de ojos ambar.

- _Where have you been? You fucking idiot, I was worried_ \- le aquejó con notable preocupación mientras la abrazaba.

 _(Traducción: -¿Dónde has estado? Maldita idiota, estaba preocupado)_

- _U-Uh… I'm sorry, Jaune, but I had to see her_ \- se excusó rápidamente con un fluido inglés apuntando a Tsubasa, quien por su parte se veía algo confundida y bueno, celosa, de la cercanía entre ambos y no era muy discreta ante la mirada fija que tenía sobre el chico. -Eh… ¿Tsubasa?

 _(Traducción: -U-Uh… Lo siento, Jaune, pero tenía que verla)_

- _Oh, is she?_ \- preguntó con curiosidad recién percatándose de su presencia y de la fulminante mirada de la castaña, lo que lo hizo separarse rápidamente y tratar de disimular su nerviosismo, Honoka asintió con una sonrisa, ajena al intercambio de miradas de ambos. - _O-Oh…_ \- se paró recto frente a la chica de ojos esmeraldas y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia. -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jaune y tengo 16 años… Eh… M-Mucho honor en conocerla, Kira-san, es bastante popular en mi país- se presentó con un japonés básico, pero bastante fluido a juzgar de ser extranjero, propinando sorpresa en la castaña.

-¿A que es sorprendente?- dijo de nueva cuenta la peli naranja con orgullo en la voz, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del menor en signo sobreprotector… a pesar de que el chico era de su misma altura. -Este chico con un par de libros ya se maneja.

-No como tú, que ves la noticia de que Kira-san está en la ciudad y sales corriendo a quien sabe dónde…- relató con el ceño fruncido mirando a Honoka. - _And without your phone_ \- terminó de decir, dándole el aparato a la chica quien reía nerviosamente rascando su nuca.

 _(Traducción: -Y sin tu celular)_

-Ya me disculpé no seas mi madre…- se quejó con un mohín, para luego brillarle los ojos dándose cuenta de algo que le faltó preguntar. -Tsubasa-san, ¿Sabes algo de mi madre? ¿Y de Yukiho?- la cuestionada, a pesar de que hizo un mohín ante la manera en la que se dirigió a ella, su mirada fue pensativa por unos segundos y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

-Que yo sepa están bien, Yukiho-san heredó el negocio y si te lo preguntas, ya está saliendo con Arisa al tomar tu consejo de declararse. Se lo preguntó meses después de que desaparecieras y te dieran por muerta…- relató para luego arrepentirse luego ante la rudeza con lo que lo dijo, cosa que al mirar a Honoka pareció no afectarle mucho.

-Así que tuve que morir para que me hiciera caso…- rio. -Que cruel- terminó diciendo en un susurró a la vez que levantaba la mirada al cielo, encontrándose con la luna. -Que bien… que sea feliz- murmuró para sí misma, extrañando a Tsubasa por la combinación de sus palabras y su mirada entristecida, iba a preguntar algo, pero un brazo tomo el suyo propio, antes de que pudiera interrumpir los pensamientos de la chica de ojos zafiros, siendo Jaune el dueño del brazo, quien en un mensaje silencioso de miradas le dijo que la dejaran sola, a lo que acató y caminó con el chico en dirección al auto.

 **~One Last Miracle: Tsubasa~**

Ya a unos metros de distancia, específicamente frente a una máquina de bebidas, se detuvieron mientras Jaune compraba unas latas de café, dándole el tiempo a Tsubasa a ver la figura de Honoka, quien melancólicamente se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Desde que la conozco…- empezó a decir Jaune, quien ya estaba a su lado bebiendo de una lata de café negro. -Tiene esa costumbre- la señaló con el índice. -Cuando se pone así es mejor darle su espacio, claro si es que no quieres que esté así por horas- terminó dando un pequeño sorbo de café. -Amargo…

-…- Tsubasa se quedó en silencio por unos segundos procesando la información. Ella claramente no conocía ese lado de Honoka, ni siquiera sabía que existía, ¿Ella tenía esa costumbre antes de desaparecer? ¿Qué fue lo que paso en todo ese tiempo que ella no estuvo a su lado? En la actualidad, esa antes enérgica chica, ahora no era más que un misterio a sus ojos… -¿Qué es Honoka para ti?- preguntó sin más mientras daba un sorbo a su lata propia que el rubio le entregó. Al parecer la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

-Honoka… me salvó la vida- murmuró dándole vueltas a la lata para comprobar su contenido. -Si te lo preguntas, no la veo cómo crees, mis sentimientos hacia ella son puramente fraternales- terminó de decir con una sonrisa burlona ante el sonrojo de la castaña, luego dar el último trago a su bebida y botar la lata, para después dirigirse hacia una Honoka quien ahora parecía algo aturdida.

* * *

¡Esperaré sus opiniones! Saludos~


End file.
